The Heart Wants, What It Wants
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: One shot. Karokee night at the Rabbit Hole, for Day 2 of Outlaw Queen week.


Day 2- Singing

Regina Mills had just entered the Rabbit Hole, as she needed a drink, _really_ needed a drink. Robin's once dead wife had just returned, thanks to Emma Swan. It was two days ago that she had told Robin to forget about her if he wanted to save Marian. He had looked like that was the last thing he had wanted to do. It didn't matter now though, the old Regina would have killed Marian, the thought had entered her mind but she had changed it quickly. She couldn't believe that after finally opening herself up to someone, to the chance of love again, that it had only ended with her having a broken heart, again.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she sat down at the bar. She just wanted to drown her sorrows in her drinks tonight. Not thinking of Robin Hood for more than ten minutes.

"What can I do for you, your majesty?" the bartender asked.

"Whiskey, and keep the bottle handy," Regina said as he quickly poured her drink, she held it in her hand and shook it lightly.

Every thing was such a mess, Robin's ex...dead ex wife, showing up. Thank you Emma Swan, and now she was telling the man she loved to fall back in love with his former dead wife. Why were the fates always seemed to be kicking her when she was already down? Was Marian not showing up enough? Now she had to stand on the sidelines and watch him fall back in love with Marian. To watch Roland hold his mother's hand, and not hers. She missed her little knight, she missed those Hood men desperately. She knew she had done the right then, because now she was miserable.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, as part of our weekly karokee night, we wish to welcome you all to the Rabbit Hole tonight," a man called out as applause sounded.

"And with our first act, we have our very own Prince of Thieves, Robin Hood!" more applause sounded as Regina turned her head to see Robin standing on the stage, holding the microphone. His eyes were on hers, there was so much emotion in them as well as on his handsome face.

"I would like to dedicate this to my soulmate," Robin said as he started to sing.

 _I am nothing without love_

 _I'm but a ship stuck in the sand_

 _Some would say that I'm all alone_

 _But I am, I'm nothing without love_

 _I wanna hold her in my arms_

 _But she feeling low she feeling sad_

 _I would take credit for what's wrong_

 _But I am, I'm nothing without love_

 _Three years at sea after the storm_

 _On this sinking ship that love had put me on_

 _God I wish a gust of wind would come and carry me home_

 _But I, I got nowhere to go_

 _Now here you show up with the force of a wave_

 _And so I'm setting my sail, I'm headed for the empire state_

 _Hey hey lord, I don't want to lose this one, she make me feel whole_

 _You know I am, I am nothing without love_

 _Oh baby show me a sign_

 _Send up a signal, that everything's fine_

 _Come on slide up right here by my side_

 _You know that I, I want to rest in your light_

His eyes were on her the whole time as he was singing to her, the words were getting to her, damnit. He was asking her to forgive him! But could she? Could she just forget all the pain and sadness she had gone through because of him?

But looking at him, how could she not? She loved him, but she had never told him in so many words. He had told her that the reason why the kiss with Marian had not worked was because he was in love with someone else, _her!_

Once he finished, he looked at her for a few more moments. He started to make his way to her table, when she took a drink of her whiskey and made her way to the stage, before she lost her courage. She grabbed the microphone and started to sing.

 _Remember those walls I built?_

 _Well, baby they're tumbling down_

 _And they didn't even put up a fight_

 _They didn't even make a sound_

 _I found a way to let you in_

 _But, I never really had a doubt_

 _Standing in the light of your halo_

 _I got my angel now_

 _It's like I've been awakened_

 _Every rule I had you breakin'_

 _It's the risk that I'm taking_

 _I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_

 _I'm surrounded by your embrace_

 _Baby, I can see your halo_

 _You know you're my saving grace_

 _You're everything I need and more_

 _It's written all over your face_

 _Baby, I can feel your halo_

 _Pray it won't fade away_

 _I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

 _I can see your halo, halo, halo_

 _I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

 _I can see your halo, halo..._

 _Halo, ooh ooh..._

 _Hit me like a ray of sun_

 _Burning through my darkest night_

 _You're the only one that I want_

 _Think I'm addicted to your light_

 _I swore I'd never fall again_

 _But this don't even feel like falling_

 _Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again_

 _And it's like I've been awakened_

 _Every rule I had you breakin'_

 _It's the risk that I'm taking_

 _I'm never gonna shut you out!_

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_

 _I'm surrounded by your embrace_

 _Baby, I can see your halo_

 _You know you're my saving grace_

 _You're everything I need and more_

 _It's written all over your face_

 _Baby, I can feel your halo_

 _Pray it won't fade away_

Robin stood there and watched her the whole time, never breaking eye contact with her. She stared at him for several seconds, before quickly getting off the stage and walked right up to him. Neither said a word right then, they didn't have to though, their expressions said it all for them.

"I'm not giving up on you, ever," Robin swore to her.

"You still have to save her, she's Roland's mother and she's been giving a second chance at life, at having her family back together again," Regina reminded him gently, even if she lost everything because of it.

"I'm grateful that she's alive, she was my life at one time. Her and Roland," Robin said. "But you're a huge part of my life as well, and I don't intend to loose you, Regina. Ever."

"But if you're with me, then you can't save her," Regina reminded him again.

"I have to follow my heart, I know that together we can figure out a way to help her, especially you," Robin said.

And like their first kiss, Regina grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed her back, hard. The others in the bar, seemed to know that these two were in love. They also knew that Regina was trying to find a way to save Marian, but they also respected that when you're in love, you're in love. And more importantly...

The heart wants what it wants...


End file.
